


Safe Sex and Condoms

by chibinecco



Series: And They Were Roommates 'verse [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Condoms, M/M, Nate is Nate, Safe sex discussion!!, silliness!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibinecco/pseuds/chibinecco
Summary: The day after, the boys are about to get down and dirty when the discussion of condoms and safe sex interrupts.-Or: Nate is a well meaning idiot who can't communicate, and Erik is the voice of reason.





	Safe Sex and Condoms

**Author's Note:**

> Brain didn't want to write the actual sequel, so… I wrote this instead because it always bothers me when characters in fic don't use condoms unless they explicitly explain why they're okay with skipping them. XP Even if their opinions are ultimately wrong, I just like to know!! XP
> 
> I got a lot deeper into Nate's head this time; it's a fun if hectic place in there XP Thinking about writing one from Erik's perspective soon.
> 
> Heads up: Nate's bad at communicating, so appearance of unsafe sex practices ahead, but they really are both MOSTLY well informed and get there eventually. Nate's a bit nonchalant about it, so if you're sensitive to that, please be aware.
> 
> Anywho. Enjoy! ^.^
> 
> Edit: Fixed the tense swap halfway through. Sorry about that XP

They were making out on Nate's bed this time, after classes, after practice, after a 20 minute nap because they had gotten back and barely managed to get their shoes off before passing out when it came up.

"So." Erik licked his lips, and Nate was reminded _vividly_ of yesterday afternoon and just why he'd had to get up early that morning to make sure he actually finished his homework before they left. "-yesterday?"

Nate tuned back in and winced. "Uh.. fuck, sorry, could you repeat that?"

Erik laughed at him, kneeling up just a bit. They were still pressed together from ribcage to knees, and it was distracting as _fuck_ but Nate was able to stay on task long enough for Erik to ask, "You said that you'd be interested in maybe fucking yesterday?"

Nate's dick jerked in his shorts, and why weren't they naked yet? "Um… Yeah. I'm very, _very_ up for that."

Grinning, Erik rolled his hips down, making Nate groan. "I thought you might be." And then he was climbing off, and that was just not on.

"Hey, where're you going?"

"To my bag?" Erik sounded skeptical as he padded across the room to his backpack. "Don't we need like… lube and condoms? I got some earlier."

Nate blinked a moment… "When the fuck did you have time to hit up a CVS?"

"This morning, when you were doing homework. I didn't want to distract you." Erik said, thumping down on the bed to root around more easily.

"Oh, I thought you went to the library to study."

"I did that too. It doesn't take forty minutes to buy condoms and get to class-" Erik stopped and thought a moment. "It doesn't take _me_ forty minutes to buy condoms and get to class."

" _Fucker_!" Nate yelled, though they were both laughing as he wrestled Erik back to the bed for more kissing. There was a thought niggling at the back of his mind though, and it took him far too long to figure out what it was even taking into account the outrageously good sex he was about to be having. "Oh, but, you know I already had lube, and we don't really need condoms."

Erik froze under Nate. "Uh… please tell me you use condoms."

Nate backed off, puzzled over what had Erik wound up. "I mean… with girls yeah, but what's it matter with guys-?" At the look of utter _horror_ on Erik's face, Nate rewound the conversation a bit. "I… haven't ever talked to you about my stances on safe sex have I?"

Erik shook his head slowly, sitting up and putting a bit of space between them. "I uh.. Think that might be a good idea."

"Yeah, sorry," Nate grimaced. "I really thought you knew, since you didn't ask for a condom yesterday."

"Yeah… I kinda forgot." Erik was starting to turn a bit red, shuffling his feet against the comforter Nate's mom gave him, and that was a weird thought to be having while his dick was hanging out, even if he wasn't really hard anymore. "I keep one from student services in my wallet, replace it every few weeks, since keeping one there is supposed to wear them out faster or something."

"Really? I didn't know that," Nate said, surprised.

"Yeah," Erik nodded. "Something about the compression of being in a wallet? Or it's too warm being that close to the body all the time? But the ones at student services are free, so…" he shrugged "I figure going through one every couple weeks whether I use them or not is what they're there for anyways… I just… forgot to use it yesterday because…. Well…. That wasn't exactly a typical hook-up situation, was it?"

Nate snorted out a laugh. "Yeah, alright, fair enough. I mean… if it makes you feel any better, it's supposed to be harder to catch things by getting a blowjob anyways?"

Erik cringed. "You're… not really inspiring confidence here with your opinions on safe sex, man."

Nate gesticulated in front of himself. "It's _true_ ," he insisted. "I mean- I'm not gonna trust it with some rando at a bar, but you're not-"

Erik was still hunched away from Nate. He looked like he was seconds away from calling their RA to ask for a room reassignment.

"Alright." Nate stopped, held up a hand and took a deep, focusing breath. "Let me start over. I've clearly fucked this up, made you uncomfortable, and I _really_ didn't mean to do that."

"Alright…" Erik said, still dubious, but clearly appreciating Nate's forthrightness.

"So, I always use condoms with randos. Always. No exceptions unless we've been together at least three months, and both get tested together," Nate started, laying out his opinions step by step.

"That… doesn't explain yesterday," Erik pointed out.

"You're not a rando, you're a hockey player."

Erik stared at Nate unimpressed. "And hockey players can't catch VD?"

"'VD?' Wow, that's an old one." 

Erik frowned, utterly nonplussed.

Nate flapped a hand in front of himself. "Sorry, off topic. Uh, right. No, hockey players can catch shit, but they test our blood so fucking frequently, if you _did_ have something, you'd know about it and be treating it after like… six weeks, tops."

"Huh… I… guess so… but what if I had something you couldn't treat?" Erik countered.

Nate rolled his eyes, ticking off on his fingers. "One, you can treat everything, even if you can't cure it. Two, I've known you for like almost a year now dude, I'm pretty sure if you _did_ have something, you would have told me before you let me stick your dick in my mouth. Twice."

Erik flushed, smiling at the memory. It made Nate smile too.

"And three, modern medicine can treat everything these days to the point that like… so long as you can get meds, you're fine," Nate finished with a shrug.

"Uh… I mean think you're mostly right? But… that's a bit… reckless, man," Erik said. "Like, okay, I tested negative on my last blood work, and I would have told you if I hadn't, but not all guys would."

Nate reached out, pulling Erik's hand down from where he'd been rubbing at his jaw. "Hey, you're not most guys. I've had sex with a couple of other hockey players, but those never got past hand jobs, and I've never been with a rando long enough to want to get tested. I've always used condoms, so it doesn't really matter, but… if you want to use condoms, we can. Whatever you want."

Erik relaxed, scooting closer to Nate on the bed until their thighs pressed together, rubbing his thumb over the back of Nate's hand. "I've never had sex without condoms until yesterday either. And… as long as you promise to always use condoms with anyone else-"

"Sure, easy." Nate agreed readily.

" _Even_ other hockey players," Erik finished with a stern glare.

"Even other hockey players," he swore, raising his hand beside himself. "I promise. I will always use condoms for sex with anyone but you, so long as we're having sex together, and if either of us want to start having sex without condoms with someone else, we'll talk about it then and start using condoms. Sound good."

Erik bit his lip, thinking for a moment. "Yeah, alright. Sounds good."

Nate beamed, pumping his fist. "Aces! So… I think you were about to fuck me?" 

"God, you're an ass."

Nate grinned all teeth and not a care in the world. "Yeah, but you like my ass."

"God help me, I do," Erik sighed, shoving Nate back to the bed and climbing into his lap once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Nate's opinion that "Modern medicine can treat everything" is his way of making sure he doesn't judge AIDS positive people unfairly. His thought is, if he convinces himself that people with AIDS are EXACTLY the same as they would be if they hadn't gotten AIDS -- they just have to make sure they get their meds -- then there's no othering distance between himself and them, and he'd never treat someone any differently if they told him they had AIDS.
> 
> It's a bit dismissive of the difficulties people with AIDS face, and he's… distantly aware of the fact that his opinion isn't 100% accurate, but because he's never been confronted with someone with AIDS (Or at least someone who has decided to TELL him that they have AIDS), he's yet to actually process how he'd handle that situation.
> 
> Erik's opinion is more along the lines of, "Everything is WAY too complex to make any kind of generalized statements." He'll just always wear a condom until mutual tests are exchanged and leave it at that.


End file.
